culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Joan Fontaine
Joan Fontaine (born Joan de Beauvoir de Havilland; October 22, 1917 – December 15, 2013) was a British-American actress, best known for her starring roles in classic Hollywood films. Fontaine appeared in over 45 feature films in a career that spanned five decades. Born in Tokyo to British parents, Fontaine moved with her mother and sister, Olivia, to California following her parents' divorce. An anaemic child, her childhood was marred by poor health, which improved by her teen years. After living and attending school in Japan for a short while, she began her stage career in 1935, signing a film contract with RKO Pictures the same year. After some minor roles, she received her first starring role in The Man Who Found Himself (1937); however, she failed to make a significant impression and her contract was not renewed upon its expiration. Her career prospects improved greatly after her starring role in the Alfred Hitchcock-directed Rebecca (1940), for which she received her first of three nominations for the Academy Award for Best Actress; the following year, she won for her role in Suspicion (1941). She appeared mostly in drama films through the 1940s; by the next decade, her career began to decline and she moved into stage and television roles. She appeared in fewer films into the 1960s, her final feature film being The Witches (1966). Fontaine was active in radio, television, and the stage for most of her middle to later life. She released an autobiography, No Bed of Roses, in 1978; she continued to act until her last performance in 1994. Fontaine lived in Carmel Highlands, California, where she owned a home, Villa Fontana. She died there of natural causes at the age of 96 in 2013. Having won an Academy Award for her role in Suspicion, Fontaine is the only actor to have won an Academy Award for acting in a Hitchcock film. Furthermore, her sister and she remain the only siblings to have won major acting Academy Awards. Married four times, she had one child and adopted another, from whom she was later estranged. Her relationship with her sister was long known to be acrimonious, and included long periods of estrangement, especially in later life. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Death and legacy 5 Filmography 6 Broadway credits 7 Radio appearances 8 Awards and nominations 9 References 10 External links Early life Fontaine at age of two (1919) Joan de Beauvoir de Havilland was born in Tokyo, Japan, to English parents. Her father, Walter Augustus de Havilland (August 31, 1872 – May 23, 1968), was educated at the University of Cambridge and served as an English professor at the Imperial University in Tokyo before becoming a patent attorney.2 Her mother, Lilian Augusta de Havilland Fontaine (née Ruse; June 11, 1886 – February 20, 1975),34 was educated at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London, and became a stage actress who left her career after going to Tokyo with her husband.2 Her mother returned to work with the stage name "Lillian Fontaine" after her daughters achieved prominence in the 1940s. Joan's paternal cousin was Sir Geoffrey de Havilland (1882–1965), an aircraft designer known for the De Havilland Mosquito,5 and founder of the aircraft company which bore his name. Her paternal grandfather, the Reverend Charles Richard de Havilland, was from a family from Guernsey, in the Channel Islands.67 De Havilland's parents married in 1914 and separated in 1919, when Lilian decided to end the marriage after discovering that her husband used the sexual services of geishas; the divorce was not finalized, however, until February 1925.8 Taking a physician's advice, Lilian de Havilland moved Joan‍—‌reportedly a sickly child who had developed anaemia following a combined attack of the measles and a streptococcal infection‍—‌and her elder sister, Olivia de Havilland, to the United States.9 The family settled in Saratoga, California, and Fontaine's health improved dramatically. She was educated at nearby Los Gatos High School, and was soon taking diction lessons alongside her elder sister. When she was 16 years old, de Havilland returned to Japan to live with her father. There she attended the Tokyo School for Foreign Children, graduating in 1935.10 Career The Women (1939) Suspicion (1941), with Cary Grant Jane Eyre (1943) Fontaine made her stage debut in the West Coast production of Call It a Day (1935) and was soon signed to an RKO contract. Her film debut was a small role in No More Ladies (also 1935) in which she was credited as Joan Burfield.11 Although Fontaine, on contract with RKO, had already made her screen appearance in No More Ladies, a series of other minor roles followed, in A Million to One and Quality Street (both 1937), opposite Katharine Hepburn. The studio considered her a rising star, and touted The Man Who Found Himself (also 1937) as her first starring role, placing a special screen introduction, billed as the "new RKO screen personality" after the end credit.12 She next appeared in a major role alongside Fred Astaire in his first RKO film without Ginger Rogers: A Damsel in Distress (1937), but audiences were disappointed and the film flopped. She continued appearing in small parts in about a dozen films, including The Women (1939), but failed to make a strong impression, and her contract was not renewed when it expired in 1939.11 Fontaine's luck changed one night at a dinner party when she found herself seated next to producer David O. Selznick. Selznick and she began discussing the Daphne du Maurier novel Rebecca, and Selznick asked her to audition for the part of the unnamed heroine. She endured a grueling six-month series of film tests, along with hundreds of other actresses, before securing the part sometime before her 22nd birthday. Rebecca, starring Laurence Olivier alongside Fontaine, marked the American debut of British director Alfred Hitchcock. In 1940, the film was released to glowing reviews, and Fontaine was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actress.11 Fontaine did not win that year (Ginger Rogers took home the award for Kitty Foyle), but she did win the following year for Best Actress in Suspicion, which co-starred Cary Grant and was also directed by Hitchcock.11 This was the only Academy Award-winning acting performance to have been directed by Hitchcock.13 During the 1940s, Fontaine excelled in romantic melodramas. Among her memorable films during this time were The Constant Nymph (1943) (for which she received her third Academy Award nomination),11 Jane Eyre (1943), Ivy (1947) and Letter from an Unknown Woman (1948). Her film successes slowed a little during the 1950s, and she also began appearing in television and on the stage. She won good reviews for her role on Broadway in 1954 as Laura in Tea and Sympathy, opposite Anthony Perkins. She also appeared in numerous radio shows during the 1940s for the Lux Radio Theater. Later career During the 1960s, Fontaine appeared in several stage productions, including Private Lives, Cactus Flower and an Austrian production of The Lion in Winter. Her last theatrical film was The Witches (1966), which she also co-produced. She continued appearing in film and television roles throughout the 1970s and 1980s, and was nominated for an Emmy Award for the soap opera Ryan's Hope in 1980. Fontaine's autobiography, No Bed of Roses, was published in 1978. Fontaine's last role for television was in the 1994 TV film Good King Wenceslas, after which she retired to her estate, Villa Fontana, in Carmel Highlands, California, where she spent time in her gardens and with her dogs.14 For her contribution to the motion picture industry, Fontaine has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 1645 Vine Street. She left her hand and foot prints in front of the Grauman's Chinese Theatre on May 26, 1942. Personal life Fontaine held dual citizenship; she was British by birthright (both her parents were British) and became an American citizen in April 1943.1516 Marriages and children Fontaine was married and divorced four times. Her first marriage was to actor Brian Aherne, in 1939 in Del Monte, California; they divorced in April 1945.17 In May 1946, she married actor/producer William Dozier in Mexico City. They had a daughter, Deborah Leslie, in 1948, and separated in 1949. Deborah is Fontaine's only biological child.18 The following year, Fontaine filed for divorce, charging Dozier with desertion. Their divorce was finalized in January 1951.1920 Fontaine's third marriage was to producer and writer Collier Young on November 12, 1952. They separated in May 1960, and Fontaine filed for divorce in November 1960.21 Their divorce was finalized in January 1961.22 Fontaine's fourth and final marriage was to Sports Illustrated golf editor Alfred Wright, Jr, on January 23, 1964, in Elkton, Maryland; they divorced in 1969.2324 While in South America for a film festival in 1951, Fontaine met a four-year-old Peruvian girl named Martita, and informally adopted her.25 Fontaine met Martita while visiting Incan ruins where Martita's father worked as a caretaker. Martita's parents allowed Fontaine to become Martita's legal guardian to give the child a better life.25 Fontaine promised Martita's parents she would send the girl back to Peru to visit when she was 16 years old. When Martita turned 16, Fontaine bought her a round-trip ticket to Peru, but Martita refused to go and opted to run away. Fontaine and Martita became estranged following the incident. While promoting her autobiography in 1978, Fontaine addressed the issue, stating, "Until my adopted daughter goes back to see her parents, she's not welcome. I promised her parents. I do not forgive somebody who makes me break my word."26 Sibling rivalry Fontaine's sister Olivia de Havilland, 1940s Fontaine and Gary Cooper holding their Oscars at the Academy Awards, 1942 Fontaine and her sister, Olivia de Havilland, are the only set of siblings to have won lead acting Academy Awards. Olivia was the first to become an actress; when Fontaine tried to follow her lead, their mother, who allegedly favored Olivia, refused to let Joan use the family name. Subsequently, Fontaine had to invent a name, taking first Joan Burfield, and later Joan Fontaine. Biographer Charles Higham records that the sisters had an uneasy relationship from early childhood, when Olivia would rip up the clothes Joan had to wear as hand-me-downs, forcing Joan to sew them back together. A large part of the friction between the sisters allegedly stemmed from Fontaine's belief that Olivia was their mother's favorite child.27 De Havilland and Fontaine were both nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actress in 1942. Fontaine won for her role in Alfred Hitchcock's Suspicion over de Havilland's performance in Hold Back the Dawn. Higham states that Fontaine "felt guilty about winning given her lack of obsessive career drive...". Higham has described the events of the awards ceremony, stating that as Fontaine stepped forward to collect her award, she pointedly rejected de Havilland's attempts at congratulating her and that de Havilland was both offended and embarrassed by her behavior. Fontaine, however, tells a different story in her autobiography, explaining that she was paralyzed with surprise when she won the Academy Award, and that de Havilland insisted she get up to accept it. "Olivia took the situation very graciously," Fontaine wrote. "I was appalled that I'd won over my sister."28 Several years later, however, de Havilland apparently remembered what she perceived as a slight and exacted her own revenge by brushing past Fontaine, who was waiting with her hand extended, because de Havilland allegedly took offense at a comment Fontaine had made about de Havilland's husband. Contrary to press reports, the sisters continued their relationship after the 1940s. After Fontaine's separation from her husband in 1952, de Havilland came to her apartment in New York often, and at least once they spent Christmas together there, in 1961. They were photographed laughing together at a party for Marlene Dietrich in 1967.29 Fontaine also went to visit de Havilland in Paris in 1969.30 The sisters reportedly did not completely stop speaking to each other until 1975, after their mother's funeral, to which Joan, who was out of the country, was not invited. Both sisters largely refused to comment publicly about their relationship. In a 1978 interview, however, Fontaine said of the sibling rivalry, "I married first, won the Oscar before Olivia did, and if I die first, she'll undoubtedly be livid because I beat her to it!"31 The following year, in a 1979 interview, Fontaine claimed the reason her sister and she stopped speaking to each other was that de Havilland wanted their mother (who was suffering from cancer) to be treated surgically at the advanced age of 88, which Fontaine apparently did not think was a good idea. Fontaine claims that after their mother died, de Havilland did not bother to try to find where Fontaine could be reached (Fontaine was on tour in a play). Instead, de Havilland sent a telegram, which did not arrive until two weeks later at Fontaine's next stop.32 According to Fontaine, de Havilland did not invite her to a memorial service for their mother. De Havilland claims she informed Fontaine, but Fontaine brushed her off, claiming she was too busy to attend. Higham records that Fontaine had an estranged relationship with her own daughters, as well, possibly because she discovered that they were secretly maintaining a relationship with de Havilland.27 Death and legacy On December 15, 2013, Fontaine died in her sleep of natural causes at the age of 96 in her Carmel Highlands home. Her longtime friend Noel Beutel said, "She had been fading in recent days and died peacefully."33 Her Academy Award for best actress in Suspicion was initially going to be sold at an animal rights auction; however, the Academy threatened to sue since it was not offered back to them for $1.34 After Fontaine's death, de Havilland released a statement saying she was "shocked and saddened" by the news.35 Fontaine was cremated. Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1935 No More Ladies Caroline 'Carrie' Rumsey Credited as Joan Burfield 1937 A Million to One Joan Stevens Quality Street Charlotte Parratt Uncredited The Man Who Found Himself Nurse Doris King You Can't Beat Love Trudy Olson Music for Madame Jean Clemens A Damsel in Distress Lady Alyce Marshmorton 1938 Maid's Night Out Sheila Harrison Blond Cheat Juliette 'Julie' Evans Sky Giant Meg Lawrence The Duke of West Point Ann Porter 1939 Gunga Din Emmy Man of Conquest Eliza Allen The Women Mrs. John Day (Peggy) 1940 Rebecca The second Mrs. de Winter Nominated – Academy Award for Best Actress nominated – New York Film Critics Circle Award for Best Actress – directed by Alfred Hitchcock 1941 Suspicion Lina Academy Award for Best Actress New York Film Critics Circle Award for Best Actress – directed by Alfred Hitchcock 1942 This Above All Prudence Cathaway 1943 The Constant Nymph Tessa Sanger Nominated – Academy Award for Best Actress Jane Eyre Jane Eyre (as an adult) 1944 Frenchman's Creek Dona St. Columb 1945 The Affairs of Susan Susan Darell 1946 From This Day Forward Susan Cummings 1947 Ivy Ivy 1948 Letter from an Unknown Woman Lisa Berndle The Emperor Waltz Countess Johanna Augusta Franziska You Gotta Stay Happy Dee Dee Dillwood Kiss the Blood Off My Hands Jane Wharton 1950 September Affair Marianne 'Manina' Stuart Born to Be Bad Christabel Caine Carey 1951 Darling, How Could You! Alice Grey 1952 Something to Live For Jenny Carey Othello Page Uncredited Ivanhoe Rowena 1953 Decameron Nights Fiametta/Bartolomea/Ginevra/Isabella Flight to Tangier Susan Lane The Bigamist Eve Graham 1954 Casanova's Big Night Francesca Bruni Alternative title: Mr. Casanova 1956 Serenade Kendall Hale Beyond a Reasonable Doubt Susan Spencer 1957 Island in the Sun Mavis Norman Until They Sail Anne Leslie 1958 A Certain Smile Françoise Ferrand 1961 Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Dr. Susan Hiller 1962 Tender Is the Night Baby Warren 1966 The Witches Gwen Mayfield Alternative title: The Devil's Own Television Year Title Role Notes 1953–1954 Four Star Playhouse Trudy episode: "Trudy" episode: "The Girl on the Park Bench" 1956 The Ford Television Theatre Julie episode: "Your Other Love" 1956 The 20th Century Fox Hour Lynne Abbott episode: "Stranger In the Night" 1956–1957 The Joseph Cotten Show Adrienne episode: "Fatal Charm" episode: "The De Santre Story" 1956–1960 General Electric Theater Linda Stacey Judith Laurel Chapman Melanie Langdon Countess Irene Forelli episode: "A Possibility of Oil" episode: "The Story of Judith" episode: "At Miss Minner's" episode: "The Victorian Chaise Lounge" episode: "In Summer Promise" 1959 Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse Margaret Lewis episode: "Perilous" 1960 Startime Julie Forbes episode: "Closed Set" 1960 Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond Ellen Grayson episode: "The Visitor" 1961 The Light That Failed Hostess (TV movie) 1961 Checkmate Karen Lawson episode: "Voyage Into Fear" 1962 The Dick Powell Show Valerie Baumer episode: "The Clocks" 1963 Wagon Train Naomi Kaylor episode: "The Naomi Kaylor Story" 1963 The Alfred Hitchcock Hour Alice Pemberton episode: "The Paragon" 1965 The Bing Crosby Show Mrs. Taylor episode: "Operation Man Save" 1975 Cannon Thelma Cain episode: "The Star" 1978 The Users Grace St. George 1980 Ryan's Hope Paige Williams Five episodes nominated – Daytime Emmy Award Outstanding Guest/Cameo Appearance in a Daytime Drama Series 1981 The Love Boat Jennifer Langley episode: "Chef's Special/Beginning Anew/Kleinschmidt" 1983 Bare Essence Laura episode: "Hour Four" episode: "Hour Five" 1986 Crossings Alexandra Markham 1986 Hotel Ruth Easton episode: "Harassed" 1986 Dark Mansions Margaret Drake (TV movie) 1994 Good King Wenceslas Queen Ludmilla (TV movie) Broadway credits Date Production Role September 30, 1953 – June 18, 1955 Tea and Sympathy Laura Reynolds December 26, 1968 – November 7, 1970 Forty Carats Ann Stanley Radio appearances Year Program Episode/source 1946 Lux Radio Theatre From This Day Forward36 1946 Academy Award "Portrait of Jennie"37 1946 Hollywood Players "The Constant Nymph"38 1952 Hallmark Playhouse "Miracle on the Blotter"39 1952 Broadway Playhouse "Manhattan Serenade"40 1952 Theatre Guild on the Air "The House of Mirth"40 1952 Hollywood Sound Stage "Ivy"41 1953 Theater of Stars "The Guardsman"42 1953 Radio Theater "Undercurrent"43 Awards and nominations Year Award Category Title of work Result 1940 Academy Award Best Actress Rebecca Nominated 1941 Academy Award Best Actress Suspicion Won 1941 NYFCC Award Best Actress Suspicion Won 1943 Academy Award Best Actress The Constant Nymph Nominated 1947 Golden Apple Award Most Cooperative Actress Won 1980 Daytime Emmy Award Outstanding Guest/Cameo Appearance in a Daytime Drama Series Ryan's Hope Nominated References Notes 1.Jump up ^ Weatherford 2010, p. 302. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Thomas 1983, p. 20. 3.Jump up ^ "Olivia Mary de Havilland at ThePeerage.com. Retrieved February 15, 2013. 4.Jump up ^ Olivia de Havilland profile at FilmReference.com. Retrieved February 15, 2013. 5.Jump up ^ French, Philip. "Screen Legends No.73". The Observer, Review Section, 2009. 6.Jump up ^ Beeman 1994, p. 24. 7.Jump up ^ Thomson 2010, p. 339. 8.Jump up ^ Bubbeo, Daniel (2002). The Women of Warner Brothers: The Lives and Careers of 15 Leading Ladies, with Filmographies for Each. McFarland & Company. p. 55. ISBN 978-0-7864-1137-5. Retrieved April 1, 2014. 9.Jump up ^ Fontaine 1978, p. 19. 10.Jump up ^ "Prominent Alumni." asij.ac.jp. Retrieved: October 6, 2011. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Quinlan 1996, pp. 172–173. 12.Jump up ^ Fristoe, Roger. "Articles: The Man Who Found Himself." Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved October 11, 2012. 13.Jump up ^ Booker 2011, p. 134. 14.Jump up ^ Rush, George, Joanna Molloy and Barid Jones. "A Catalogue Of Complaints For Fontaine." Daily News (New York), June 23, 1996. Retrieved December 8, 2012.link 15.Jump up ^ "Joan Fontaine To Seek Divorce." The Evening Independent, March 28, 1944. Retrieved December 8, 2012. 16.Jump up ^ "Joan Fontaine Now a Citizen." The Milwaukee Journal, April 23, 1943, p. 1. Retrieved December 8, 2012. 17.Jump up ^ "Joan Fontaine, A Guest No More, Wins Freedom." St. Petersburg Times, June 3, 1944, p. 5. Retrieved December 8, 2012. 18.Jump up ^ "Joan Fontaine And Husband Separate." Daytona Beach Morning Journal, August 4, 1949, p. 14. Retrieved December 8, 2012. 19.Jump up ^ "Joan Fontaine Sues Producer for Divorce." The Los Angeles Times, November 9, 1950, p. 2. Retrieved December 8, 2012. 20.Jump up ^ "Husband Just Walked Out, Joan Fontaine Asserts." Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, January 26, 1951, p. 2. Retrieved December 8, 2012. 21.Jump up ^ "Joan Fontaine Sues 3rd Mate For Divorce." Ocala Star-Banner, November 6, 1960, p. 3. Retrieved December 8, 2012. 22.Jump up ^ "Joan Fontaine Gets Divorce." The New York Times, January 4, 1961. Retrieved December 8, 2012. 23.Jump up ^ http://www.nytimes.com/1964/01/28/joan-fontaine-is-wed-to-alfred-wright-jr.html 24.Jump up ^ "Names In The News."link Tri City Herald, January 24, 1964, p. 7. Retrieved December 8, 2012. 25.^ Jump up to: a b Wilson, Earl (July 11, 1954). "Joan Fontaine Describes How She Adopted Inca Girl". New York Post via Milwaukee Sentinel. p. 9. Retrieved December 2012. Check date values in: |access-date= (help) 26.Jump up ^ Flander, Judy (September 30, 1978). "Former Movie Queen Joan Fontaine Turns Author at 60". The Times-Union. p. 7. Retrieved December 8, 2012. 27.^ Jump up to: a b Higham 1984, p. 257. 28.Jump up ^ Fontaine, Joan (1978). No Bed of Roses: An Autobiography. New York: William Morrow and Company. p. 136. ISBN 978-0-688-03344-6. 29.Jump up ^ Ron Galella. "Marlene Dietrich's Opening Party – September 9, 1967". Getty Images. 30.Jump up ^ "Joan Fontaine-Olivia de Havilland Feud: New Details Revealed". The Hollywood Reporter. 31.Jump up ^ Interview in The Hollywood Reporter (1978), quoted in "Joan Fontaine profile in". The Washington Post. December 16, 2013. Retrieved December 16, 2013. 32.Jump up ^ "RetroBites: Joan Fontaine – Sisters (1979)" on YouTube, December 2, 2010. 33.Jump up ^ "Oscar winner Joan Fontaine dies at 96 – lived in Carmel Highlands". montereyherald.com. December 15, 2015. Retrieved April 13, 2015. 34.Jump up ^ "Dispute derails auction of Joan Fontaine's Oscar". BBC News. Retrieved April 13, 2015. 35.Jump up ^ "Olivia de Havilland 'shocked and saddened' by sister Joan Fontaine's death". CBS News. December 16, 2013. Retrieved December 17, 2013. 36.Jump up ^ "LRT Guest". Harrisburg Telegraph. October 26, 1946. p. 21. Retrieved September 29, 2015 – via Newspapers.com. open access publication - free to read 37.Jump up ^ "Joan Fontaine Heard Wednesday In "Oscar" Role". Harrisburg Telegraph. November 30, 1946. p. 17. Retrieved September 12, 2015 – via Newspapers.com. open access publication - free to read 38.Jump up ^ "'Nymph'". Harrisburg Telegraph. December 14, 1946. p. 17. Retrieved September 11, 2015 – via Newspapers.com. open access publication - free to read 39.Jump up ^ Kirby, Walter (December 7, 1952). "Better Radio Programs for the Week". The Decatur Daily Review. p. 52. Retrieved June 14, 2015 – via Newspapers.com. open access publication - free to read 40.^ Jump up to: a b Kirby, Walter (December 14, 1952). "Better Radio Programs for the Week". The Decatur Daily Review. p. 54. 41.Jump up ^ Kirby, Walter (March 9, 1952). "Better Radio Programs for the Week". The Decatur Daily Review. p. 42. Retrieved May 23, 2015 – via Newspapers.com. open access publication - free to read 42.Jump up ^ Kirby, Walter (February 22, 1953). "Better Radio Programs for the Week". The Decatur Daily Review. p. 40. Retrieved June 23, 2015 – via Newspapers.com. open access publication - free to read 43.Jump up ^ Kirby, Walter (November 29, 1953). "Better Radio Programs for the Week". The Decatur Daily Review. p. 50. Retrieved July 14, 2015 – via Newspapers.com. open access publication - free to read Bibliography Beeman, Marsha Lynn. Joan Fontaine: A Bio-Bibliography. Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood, 1994. ISBN 978-0-313-28409-0. Booker, M. Keith. Historical Dictionary of American Cinema. Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 2011. ISBN 0-8108-7192-0. Current Biography 1944. New York: H.W. Wilson Company, 1945. Fontaine, Joan. No Bed of Roses: An Autobiography. New York: William Morrow and Company, 1978. ISBN 978-0-688-03344-6. Higham, Charles. Sisters: The Story of Olivia De Havilland and Joan Fontaine. New York: Coward McCann, 1984. ISBN 978-0-698-11268-1. Laufenberg, Norbert B. Entertainment Celebrities. London: Trafford Publishing, 2005. ISBN 1-4120-5335-8. Quinlan, David. Quinlan's Film Stars. London: B.T. Batsford Ltd, 1996. ISBN 0-7134-7751-2. Weatherford, Doris. American Women During World War II: An Encyclopedia. London: Taylor & Francis, 2010. ISBN 978-0-415-99475-0. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Joan Fontaine. Joan Fontaine at the Internet Movie Database Joan Fontaine at the TCM Movie Database Joan Fontaine at the Internet Broadway Database Joan Fontaine at TVGuide.com Photographs of Joan Fontaine Joan Fontaine at the CinéArtistes (French) Category:1917 births Category:2013 deaths Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century English actresses Category:Actresses from Tokyo Category:American film actresses Category:American memoirists Category:American radio actresses Category:American School in Japan alumni Category:American stage actresses Category:Best Actress Academy Award winners Category:De Havilland Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:English film actresses Category:English memoirists Category:English radio actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:People from Monterey County, California Category:People from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Warner Bros. contract players Category:Writers from California